custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten Warriors
The Forgotten Warriors, also known as the Infected, were formerly mind-controlled beings under the control of Nuva until they were refounded by Amarii as an independent group. History The first Forgotten Warriors The Forgotten Warriors used to be infected beings under the command of Nuva. He controlled them by injecting his subjects with a virus which spread throughout a being's body, infecting and altering their mind. Additionally, the virus eventually grew and created a black outgrow on their body, depending on the injection point. While a Forgotten Warrior's mind would stay somewhat intact for the first few weeks after becoming a Forgotten Warrior, they eventually lost their ability to speak and their motoric skills greatly deteriorated. After being exposed for the virus for too long, the host's mechanical and organic parts would start to degrade until the body's structure would fall apart, killing both the virus and the infected. During the time under Nuva's control, the Forgotten Warriors were known to raid Matoran villages, infect beings they injured and cause great suffering all over the island. When Theran eventually freed them of Nuva's control after destroying his Control Mask, most Forgotten Warriors were left aimlessly wandering the wilderness until eventually succumbing to the degradation-effect of the virus. The only once virus-infected Forgotten Warriors known to survive were Amarii and Zonuval, who after the Battle of Rhagard took their title and reformed it to represent them as a group. While having a non-hostile relationship with the new Matoran settlements, most inhabitants of the island still avoid or outright disdain the Forgotten Warriors, being unable to forget the pain they had once caused. The reformed Forgotten Warriors The reformed group under leadership of Amarii was greatly different from the original force, bearing only the name in similarity. After the Battle at Rhagard, they left any site of known settlements and wandered into the deep wilderness of the island. The three current members, Amarii, Zonuval and the amalgamation Sorol eventually repurposed a long forgotten and overgrown prison to be their base. While nothing has been heard of the three in a long time, it is rumored that they recruit those who are outcast or otherwise unfit for the normal Matoran society, giving them a chance to begin their life anew. It is also whispered that they have a secretive initiation ritual where recruits are given some sort of altered version of the virus they were once controlled with in order to bind them to their order, but it is unknown if there's any truth to this or just a case of Matoran superstition. Current Forgotten Warriors *Amarii - Leader *Zonuval - Deputy *Sorol Former Forgotten Warriors of the old kind *Chaeus - Infected, deceased *Theran - Formerly, immunized *Toa Hakefor - Infected, deceased *Toa Endros - Infected, deceased *Toa Caliga - Infected, deceased *Various other Toa - Infected, deceased *An unnamed Matoran - Infected, deceased Appearances The first Forgotten Warriors *''Uprising, Prolog: Awakening'' - First appearance **''Night of the Long Knives'' *''Uprising, Chapter 1: Evidence'' *''Uprising, Chapter 2: Nightfall'' *''Uprising, Chapter 4: Conquest'' *''Uprising, Chapter 5: Discovery'' *''Uprising, Chapter 6: Destiny'' *''Uprising, Epilog: Departure'' *''Patriots, Prolog: Assault'' *''Patriots, Chapter 2: Swampland'' *''Patriots, Chapter 3: Heights'' *''Patriots, Chapter 4: Solitude'' *''Patriots, Chapter 5: Renegade'' *''Patriots, Chapter 6: Resurrection'' *''Patriots, Chapter 9: Encounter'' *''Patriots, Chapter 10: Obliteration'' *''Patriots, Chapter 11: Aftermath'' - Liberation from Nuva's control *''Elegy, Chapter 7: Farside'' *''Elegy, Chapter 9: Alliances'' *''Elegy, Chapter 10: Chronicler'' *''Elegy, Chapter 13: Acquisition'' *''Elegy, Chapter 14: Salvation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 15: Hero'' - Final Appearance The reformed Forgotten Warriors *''Elegy, Epilog: Recreation'' - Reformation *''Last Light of Sundercliff'' Non-Canon *''Elegy, April Fools: Final Endgame'' Category:Remains Alternate Universe